


Selfless Dreaming

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frosthawk - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they talk about their childhoods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfless Dreaming

Sometimes they talk about their childhoods. It's therapeutic for them to compare the horror stories of their lives and wonder exactly how they had gotten this far.

One weekend, Clint takes him to a circus. It's not the one that he'd spent his childhood in, but it's quite similar. As they wait for the show in the big tent, he can almost see a younger version of himself running out to dazzle the crowd with tricks.

He asks Loki to tell him more about Asgard that night as they relax after making love.

The taller man smiles and begins to describe the world that he still misses. The beauty of the Bifrost is Loki's focus for the night. His words slowly lull the archer into a deep sleep, where he imagines them walking along the Bifrost.

The next night, Loki tells him about the amazing gardens around the palace, the endless meadows where he once played.

The night after, he describes the interior of the palace. He talks about the giant dining hall, the amazing view of Asgard, the library with its multitudinous books.

Clint smiles at his descriptions and voices his wish to see the wonderful place. Loki smiles ruefully, knowing the possibilities of it happening are slim.

A few days later, Clint's surprised when he opens the front door. Instead of the dull living room he'd been expecting, he's facing a golden hall. He wanders in, cautious in case of danger. When it finally seems unlikely that anything wishes him harm, the archer relaxes and decides to explore.

He peeks out of one of the hall windows and finds himself looking at a rainbowed bridge, the colors shifting and changing each second. He turns his head a bit to the left and spies impressive houses of an even more impressive city. It's all aesthetically pleasing to him. He can feel stress slip away from his body.

He continues down the hallway, turning to face a door where he knows the kitchen should be. When the door opens, he's met with delicious smells; honey-sweet mead, roasted meat, and cooked spices all surround him as he looks at a dining table that's far too huge to actually be in his home.

He closes the door, lest he get tempted to barge in and eat the food. His stomach growls and his mouth waters in protest, but he forces himself to move down the hallway.

He discovers that all his rooms have changed; his small gym has expanded to rival that of the Avengers mansion. Its walls are still of the same white gold as the other rooms, but weapons — both familiar and not —line the walls and there are multiple sparring rings in the area.

The bathroom now has a giant ivory tub with strange containers lined up next to it. The sink and toilet are all but shoved in a corner.

He marvels at the sights that surround him as he makes his way to a giant decorated door at the end of the hall. He's walked almost a mile in his house, and part of him senses that this is the bedroom.

He's correct, and inside he finds Loki reading a rather large tome as he lounges on the bed, which is now covered with pelts of animals unrecognized.

Loki's back in his formal Asgardian wear, flipping idly through the book as Clint stares at him. He can see that the sorcerer is paler than normal, and knows that it's all for Clint.  
He approaches the bed and the demi-god looks up at him, a gentle smile gracing his lips. Clint smiles back as he thanks Loki for the marvellous gift.

**Author's Note:**

> I fully admit to have never read any of the Hawkeye comics yet and take my knowledge solely from wikipedia.


End file.
